inspiration_potfandomcom-20200213-history
Char Page 3
abbreviated WWIII or WW3, also referred to as Third World War) was a global war that lasted from 2045 to 2064, spanning almost twenty years. It began as wide scale border disputes throughout the world before snowballing into the first world war of the 21st century. It brought many changes throughout the world, with only less than a third of the population before the war (from approx. 9 billions people to less than 3 billions), and was a large factor in the subsequent rise of Magicians as a political, military, and economical force. World War Three was caused by two major factors: In the year 2020 advanced agricultural production became a solar-powered industry. This leads to a temporary population boom. Starting around 2030, the entire planet underwent a radical drop in temperature for reasons unknown; the world’s overall food supply deteriorated on a massive scale. While the effects were felt less in developed countries, it greatly affected the emerging industrial nations already experiencing an accelerated demographic explosion brought on by radical economic growth. What occurred next, started the conflicts. Inhabitants of the northern regions of China tried to illegally cross the frontier with Russia, to escape the drop in temperature and desertification. Russia deported the illegal immigrants, because environmental migration is not recognized as legal under international law. Following Russia's harsh treatment of the Chinese migrants, China accused Russia of lack of humanitarianism, while Russia simply replied that they were following international law. Talks between Russia and China became more aggressive, until they eventually broke down. The incident would later influence several other events, such as low-scale conflicts over resources, and would be the primary trigger for World War Three. Course of the WarEdit Caused by the infighting for food and resources, World War Three officially began in 2045 Leads to the establishment of the International Magic Association, originally created to prevent the use of nuclear weapons by allowing Magicians to free themselves from the yokes of the countries they belonged to and by permitting them to intervene with their skills in border disputes. Whether it was their own country or their enemy’s country, they were required to stop the deployment of nuclear weapons No country was able to stay neutral. AftermathEdit Fast forward 19 years later, World War Three has ended. 350px-World 2095 Borders After the War ended. These borders still exist in 2095 At the end of the War: The US absorbed Canada, Mexico, and all of Central America, leading to the formation of the USNA (United States of North America). Russia reabsorbed Ukraine and Belarus forming the New Soviet Union. Europe split into a Western Bloc and an Eastern Bloc. Australia chose to seclude itself. China originally split into two, forming Dahan and Northern China. Northern China absorbed the Korean Peninsula forming the Great Asian Alliance. The collapse of Dahan (due to the Yotsuba) lead to The Great Asian Alliance absorbing the former Dahan, leading to the current Great Asian Alliance's size. Japan took Okinawa back from the US and has become independent from the US's protection. With the exception of Brazil, most of South American countries have broken into small states with little power beyond their respective areas. Many African countries were also destroyed and absorbed by nearby countries. Thus the current geopolitical situation was created. The International Magic Association was successful in its mission to prevent the use of nuclear weapons, with no nuclear exchanges occurring since. Miyuki is the only person who Tatsuya naturally loves and his love for her is his only remaining strong emotion. He views himself as a tool designed specifically to guard Miyuki and considers it a privilege and an honor to be her Guardian. Tatsuya constantly spoils Miyuki, going along with her whims as much as possible and is willing to spend a bulk of his finances just to make his sister happy. It seems that only their interactions can really be called easy-going and comfortable for Tatsuya since he can totally and constantly show his small wittiness and mischievous side towards his dear little sister albeit usually when they were alone. Tatsuya is rather extreme and aggressive when it comes to protecting Miyuki. Tatsuya is willing to kill anyone who dares to cause Miyuki harm and he is willing to get into trouble just to protect her. Tatsuya would destroy anything that would cause Miyuki harm indiscriminately, immediate or otherwise. To be precise, the only fuel to his wrath would be anything that threatens her. Still, Tatsuya acknowledges Miyuki's prowess and skill in magic and is willing to bring her along in the battlefield if she chooses so.Tatsuya has been rendered speechless by Miyuki's beauty and he constantly comments and compliments the beauty of his sister, much to Miyuki's delight and embarrassment. Even after living with her for years, he still caught off his guard against Miyuki's beauty and often mesmerized by her.He is the only person who can calm Miyuki down when she is distressed.Tatsuya is ruthless when Miyuki is threatened. When Miyuki was on the verge of death during the Okinawa Invasion he went on a ruthless rampage soon afterwards to avenge her, murdering many and also leading to his first time using Material Burst. Kyouko taught Tatsuya how to hack and manipulate information systems and has been his support during official and unofficial operations. She seems to treat Tatsuya like a younger brother whenever the two meet outside of work, but also tries to tease or flirt with him,